


OPREP PINNACLE

by datalaur



Series: Deus ex Machina [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: AU after Generations, Angst and Feels, Dialogue Heavy, Dysfunctional Relationships, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Health Issues, Past Sexual Assault, Phone Calls & Telephones, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, war preparations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datalaur/pseuds/datalaur
Summary: News travels fast.  Starfleet wants Lore back.Set in 2372, immediately after the events ofBuck Up.
Relationships: Data & Jean-Luc Picard, Data & OMC, Data/Bruce Maddox, Lore/Bruce Maddox
Series: Deus ex Machina [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Merciless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek. That which is not Paramount's is mine.

"Captain. We are receiving a Priority One all-units broadcast from Starfleet Command."

"I will take it in my ready room, Mr. Data."

"Aye, sir."

The door hisses shut behind the captain. The bridge crew look at each other. They've been expecting this: everyone knows the Borg are coming back. It's just a matter of time.

All eyes are on the captain when the door opens a few minutes later. "Commander Data. Please join me."

As Data rises to obey, Riker raises his eyebrows at Troi. She shrugs eloquently. 

*****

"Data. Please take a seat." The captain gestures to reinforce his words, then seats himself stiffly behind his desk.

This is not as expected. Data analyzes the captain's microexpressions and calculates probabilities. "Lore has escaped."

The captain exhales sharply. "Yes."

The emotion chip increases its share of processor usage by an order of magnitude. Data has been dreading this day. He knows full well who Lore would have targeted first. 

Now that it has happened, he feels strangely numb. "I warned Dr. Maddox that this was inevitable. Similarly, I wrote to Vice Admiral Haftel to protest Lore's reactivation, yet he too brushed off my concerns." Data sighs. "How many are dead?"

"None. It appears Lore chose to incapacitate those that got in his way."

The android feels hope for a moment, before he imagines the ways his brother could incapacitate a human. Mere instants, a single well calculated blow: these are all that are needed to ruin a body. A mind. To leave nothing but a broken mindless husk that can nonetheless exist indefinitely on full life support unless a decision is made.

Data realizes he has completely underestimated the scope and quality of Lore's vengeance.

The captain says gently, "There were no specifics on the personnel who were injured. Your..." Picard hesitates delicately, "friend may be fine." 

Data recognizes the captain is soliciting information without asking outright about a sensitive personal matter. He appreciates the object lesson in tact, regarding the classification of his relationship with the cyberneticist, but part of the problem is that lately Data himself has been uncertain. He decides to borrow Bruce's favored coping mechanism: avoiding the issue. 

"I do not believe so. I assess a probability of 98.46% that Dr. Maddox was injured. He would have been Lore's primary target for multiple reasons, not least of all his connection to me and the fact that he was Lore's captor. 

"Dr. Maddox dismissed my warnings as overly biased and risk averse. Against my advice, he routinely worked extra shifts in the lab, alone, without Lore being deactivated or even restrained. He was overconfident in his rapport with Lore, and did not apprehend the gravity of Lore's manipulations."

"Yet Lore didn't kill him, if the preliminary reports are correct. Is it possible that your brother has begun to change, to mature?" 

Data considers that. "If so, it was not of his own accord. The first task Dr. Maddox undertook after repairs was re-tuning Lore's ethics and morality modules against murder, given Lore's violent nature and anti-biologic sentiment. I have been unable to convince Dr. Maddox that he erred in not placing absolute protections. I see now that I have erred as well. Focusing the modifications solely on murder was a grievous mistake."

The waves of feeling are swamping his processor now. Distantly he notices his clenched fists; the rising pitch and cadence of his voice. "Bruce is like a child playing with a phaser set on overload, and he will NOT LISTEN!" 

It is not appropriate to shout at a superior officer. Data closes his eyes and struggles to tamp down the chip's impact. "I aplogize for my outburst, sir."

"It's all right, Data. This would be a highly upsetting situation for anyone."

"Thank you, sir. My brother's sadism will have been much more creative. Lore delights in constant subtle reminders of his ability to-- his ability--" 

Data abruptly shuts off his chip. "His ability to take my foolish lover from me any time he so chooses." 

Picard is appalled. "I am so sorry, Data. I cannot imagine the strain of a relationship under those circumstances."

Data calculates the odds that Captain Picard is about to offer him relationship advice. At this moment, even 13.4% is intolerable. "Sir, I would prefer not to discuss this further."

"As you wish, Data," the captain says. He gets up and goes to gaze out the observation window. "Let us turn to business, then. 

"Starfleet Command is explicit in its orders that Lore is to be recaptured safely, at any cost. It seems Starfleet has come to recognize that the value of artificial intelligence, of androids to the fleet, indeed to the survival of the Federation itself, is inestimable. Case in point: your unique ability to access Locutus' Borg subcommand paths and initiate the regeneration cycle, which saved both this ship and the Earth."

"Dr. Maddox has said as much," Data states. "Starfleet Command is placing enormous pressure on every division of Daystrom to come up with better, faster, smarter solutions in every area: weapons, communications, and defenses to name but a few. Dr. Maddox has been charged with delivering the complementary AI to make these improved systems work to their best advantage, unlimited by human reaction time.

"It is a daunting task, and one made even more difficult by the inherent conflict between Starfleet's demands for a near sentient AI and the Federation Council's stringent ban on any research that risks creation of sentient artificial life."

Picard nods thoughtfully. "Given our losses at Wolf 359, not only must we prepare against the Borg, the Federation's many enemies are waiting for any opportunity. We cannot afford weakness. If your Dr. Maddox is able to develop this new type of AI, the fleet's effectiveness would be immeasurably enhanced. Do you think he can do it?"

"If he fails, it will not be for lack of effort." 

"Faint praise, Data?" 

"That is not my intent, sir. Dr. Maddox is brilliant and dogged in his determination, arguably to a fault. Yet he lacks the spark of transcendent intuition that allows the true genius to leap over years or decades of otherwise tedious slogging. It is no insult to say so. My fear is that the missing spark is what is critical, if the new AI is to come in time to help us against the Borg." 

"I see what you mean." Picard rubs his chin, then focuses back on Data. "The others are waiting for us. Is there anything else I should know, in private?"

"No, sir."

Picard rises, tugging his shirt down. Data does the same. 

*****

All eyes are on the pair emerging from the ready room. 

La Forge bursts out, "Is it Lore, Captain?"

"Indeed." Picard takes his seat and looks around at his crew. "Lore has escaped from the Daystrom Annex on Galor IV. All commands are ordered to assist in tracking and safe retrieval. Under no circumstances is Lore to be injured or killed. His capture is considered a priority one mission."

"Data?" Troi breathes. That she can sense nothing from the android bodes ill for the fate of his significant other; she knows Data does not turn off his chip lightly. 

Data glances at her impassively and even with his flattened affect, it's obvious to Troi that the topic is off limits.

Picard reads the undercurrents with the ease of long familiarity. "Counselor Troi. Contact Starfleet Command to acknowledge receipt of the broadcast. Request immediate access to all data pertaining to the incident. Contact Daystrom as well. I want full access to everything. I mean everything. Commander Riker is to be granted need to know, even for compartmented information. If there is the slightest difficulty, let me know and I will address it with Vice Admiral Haftel."

"Aye, sir." 

"Number One," Picard continues. "Put together a team to analyze incoming data and determine alternatives and recommendations. I want an initial briefing at 0900 hours."

Riker nods. "Aye, sir."

Picard looks around at his bridge crew. "Let me make this perfectly clear. Research on Lore is considered critical to the coming war with the Borg. He _will_ be found and returned to Daystrom."

"Oh, and Mr. Data, please go attend to the matter we discussed." 

*****

Lieutenant Hawk discreetly lets out a shaky breath. He doesn't know who this guy Lore is, but the mere mention of his name got all the senior staff pretty damn serious in a hurry. The normally measured captain was all scary and intense, and that is freaking out the young conn officer. 

Hawk decides he'll ask Commander Riker about a spot on that team. If capturing this Lore will gain Starfleet some kind of advantage against the Borg, Hawk is all for it. 

Those gray-skinned fuckers in their bondage suits creep him right out.


	2. Merciful

When Data arrives in his quarters, there are no messages waiting. Bruce's combadge is out of service. His office comm does accept messages; his home comm as well. Data leaves messages.

"I'm sorry, sir, due to privacy regulations, I'm not permitted to give you any information regarding beings that may or may not be at this facility."

After the medical facility, Data starts by contacting the Daystrom annex headquarters. The Cybernetics division. The Robotics department. Operations. Security. The local JAG office.

Given the late local hour, Data is unsurprised that most offices are closed, but it is unsettling how those that do answer disavow any knowledge and hastily terminate the connection. Data is not accustomed to such unhelpfulness.

*****

Data has just obtained the private contact information for Bruce's parents on Earth when his comm system alerts him of an incoming subspace message from Starfleet Intelligence. Data ponders the extra layers of encryption as he thumbs the toggle to accept.

"Data. It's good to see you again, though I had hoped for a happier occasion. "

Data is struck anew by the familial resemblance. The long, angular face; the thin lips; the way the man's eyebrows are drawn together, graving vertical lines. It is like looking at Bruce, only decades older and raw with grief. 

"Vice Admiral Maddox. What has my brother done?"

The man's eyes blink rapidly in a way Data knows indicates distress. "Data--"

"What has Lore done to him?"

"Data, he'll be all right. It will take some time but--" His jaw clenches. "There are some relatively minor physical injuries. Bruising. A few abrasions and cuts. A concussion."

"Admiral--" 

"You could call me by my given name, if you like. Bill. You're family, as far as I'm concerned." The admiral holds Data's gaze for a long moment, then sighs. "All right, Data. There's no easy way to do this so I'm just going to say it. Your brother sexually assaulted Bruce. He is not handling it well."

"Lore raped him?"

"No, not that, but.. other things. To tell you the truth, Data, I'm conflicted. I know you need to know what happened, but my son is particularly distraught at the thought you might find out what occurred. I mean, he doesn't want anyone to know, but you? He broke down just thinking about it. So I feel the details must be Bruce's to control in terms of when and what he chooses to reveal."

"If the assault occurred in the lab, there will be security video." Data frowns. "I spoke to Security earlier. Even with my clearance verified, they would not allow me to view the footage or indeed even confirm its existence."

"Aside from review by specifically authorized investigators, that footage does not exist. Everything related to this incident will be on the strictest need to know. While some media attention is inevitable, there will be _no_ prurient interest or leaks." The admiral's face is thin-lipped fury. "I may have said, _anyone who fucks with my family will wish they hadn't_."

"I see." It explains much.

"So. Deb and I are heading for Galor in the morning. Will you be able to join us?"

"Starfleet has issued a PINNACLE broadcast directing the recapture of my brother. I think it best, for the time being, that I remain aboard _Enterprise_ to assist in the hunt."

"Agreed. You should know, I have not been idle. Fleet Admiral Cooper has given me her personal guarantees. I have similar assurances from Starfleet Security. Of course Intel will bend every asset to this effort. And I have made arrangements with a certain... shall we say, less regulated organization." 

"You refer to Section 31?"

The admiral arches an eyebrow. "My, my, Data, you're well informed," he says approvingly, before his voice hardens. "I will say only this: your brother has _no_ idea what he has started." 

He holds Data's gaze. "Your assistance will be required in determining how best to proceed once Lore is recaptured. Containment, evaluation of the project's status, determining who's best suited to lead the team, and so forth. I'm not sure how long it will be until Bruce is able to return to work, but the doctor suggests it will not be soon. Vice Admiral Haftel and I are in firm agreement that Bruce's project must not languish."

"Of course I will lend whatever assistance I can."

"Thank you, Data. I hope you would consider leading the team yourself, at least temporarily."

"Sir, I would have to discuss that possibility with Captain Picard."

"Naturally." 

"Can you tell me nothing further of Bruce's condition?"

"Yes, of course. I apologize for my thoughtlessness. Ask me anything and I will answer to the best of my ability."

"You said Bruce 'was not handling it well'. What does that mean, precisely?"

"Physically he's been healed, but he's very fragile, emotionally and mentally. Certainly, he's not competent to make his own medical decisions at the moment." Distractedly, the admiral rakes a hand through his thick white hair. "Bruce actually asked to be released from the hospital so he could go to work."

"His first and best refuge," Data says, but without the chip, the bitterness is muted. 

"I see you have met my son," the admiral says dryly. "Naturally his mental health history impacts his prognosis."

"He has not shared that information with me."

"Ah. Shit." Again the familiar raking gesture. "Data, I'm sure Bruce doesn't mean to be dishonest with you. It's more that he has always felt deeply shamed by his illness, as if it were rooted in a lack of willpower. Normally, I wouldn't violate his privacy like this, but I think you have to know what we're going to be dealing with.

"My son has suffered from low level chronic depression and anxiety for nearly all of his life. He's a high functioning dysthymic, a classic insecure overachiever. For the most part, he's managed his condition fairly well. But after Wolf 359, he--"

"Wolf 359?"

The admiral stiffens. "His son? He's said nothing about Mihir?"

Data accesses. "Ensign Mihir Bretton Varma. Geologist. Killed in action, Stardate 44002.3. Wolf 359. USS _Bonestell_." He correlates. "Captain Diya Varma. Astrophysicist. Current assignment: Starfleet liaison to the Astrophysics Center, Icor IX."

"Diya's his ex-wife. Has he at least mentioned Brett?" The elder Maddox sighs at Data's expression. "His younger brother was killed in a Klingon ambush, not long before Narendra III.

"Data, I'm so sorry that Bruce didn't discuss any of this with you. It's not fair to you. But I suppose I'm not entirely surprised by his reticence. He's always been very private and if he can avoid a difficult topic, he will. 

"Anyway, losing his son like that -- an _Oberth_ class against the Borg, for fuck's sake -- it broke him. Until just now, I don't think I realized how badly. You're the most important person in Bruce's life and he still can't--" 

The admiral takes a moment to compose himself. "Well. Everybody was hurting. So many dead. So many. It was a truly terrible time. But in the end, there's nothing to do except buck up. 

"Naturally Bruce buried himself in his work. That's how he copes, always has been. He had done the mandatory counseling. His mother and I thought he was doing better. He was finally starting to make progress with your brother's repairs. Then one day he just... cracked under the pressure. He was catatonic when he was found. Later he was diagnosed with major depression with psychotic elements, suicidal ideation, dissociation, the works. He was hospitalized for months. So you can see Bruce may have a challenging recovery this time as well. We were warned that relapse is likely, especially under stress."

Data is putting together the pieces. For nearly a year, Bruce had failed to respond to Data's letters and logfile submissions, despite years of frequent correspondence. "His office told me he had gone outsystem on sabbatical."

"Yes, that's true, as far as it goes. We sent him for three months to a no-tech retreat type facility after his release. His doctor wouldn't sign off on clearance reinstatement without it. We tried to get him to come back to Earth, maybe retire from active duty, maybe teach at the academy. But Bruce would have none of that. 

"He was champing at the bit to get back into the lab, and Anthony -- that is, Vice Admiral Haftel -- was ecstatic to have his workhorse back. Especially since Bruce offered what everyone was scrambling for: the potential for new ways to fight the Borg. 

"Bruce seized on the fact that you or more broadly, improved artificial intelligence systems, saved Earth and perhaps the entire Federation. He's determined that every ship be given similar advantage. And Lore was lying there deactivated, with a unique and untapped understanding of Borg physiology and programming. Of course Bruce advocated for reactivation."

"Reactivation was a mistake. Bruce is a fool to think he can use my brother. My brother uses _him_." Data frowns. "He tells me I am overly suspicious. That I am needlessly jealous, that Lore's 'innocent touches' are evidence only of a growing rapport instead of thinly-veiled threats. No, Lore constantly manipulates him and Bruce is _blind_ to it."

Shaking his head, Data concludes, "Bruce can be an arrogant idiot at times. He has no idea how lucky he is to be alive."

The admiral studies his son's boyfriend. "You think Bruce didn't understand the risks? You made it clear that Lore could not be contained long-term, and that there would eventually be a body count. He knows Lore holds no fondness for him or any human.

"He weighed all that, even your anger, against the fact that his son's killers will be back. He knows what the stakes are. Bruce believed that Lore's reactivation significantly increased his project's odds of success, and that any resultant risk to himself or his team of volunteers was inconsequential in light of the Borg threat. The chain of command agreed. I agreed."

At first Data does not know how to respond. Surely there was another way. A safer alternative. But he cannot think of any that would have yielded the necessary results. Finally he admits, "I do not want Bruce to be in danger. I wish to protect him."

"You can't, Data. You can't protect him, any more than he can protect you when you go off on your ship. Your job is far more dangerous, after all. All those times you were nearly killed." 

The older man exhales. "Well, I'm going to be blunt, Data. Lore doesn't scare my son. What scares him is losing you. He knows he's been on thin ice with you over your brother. Right now he is terrified that you will blame him for this business with Lore. In particular, that you will think he somehow encouraged the sexual assault."

Data blinks. "Why would he-- Ah. To my knowledge, Lore has not evinced sexual or romantic interest in biologicals. Lore's attack was clearly intended to inflict psychological damage upon Bruce and me as individuals and as a couple. To further drive a wedge between us, Lore will have deliberately preyed upon inculcated feelings of guilt."

"Bruce needs to hear this from you, Data. Your reassurances that you don't blame him, that you still love him... I really think that will help his recovery." 

The admiral smiles fondly. "I'll share a little secret. Last summer he told me that once the Borg are beaten, he's going to ask you to marry him. He'll resign from Daystrom, go wherever you--" His eyebrows draw together at Data's expression. "He's already asked you?"

"I am sorry, sir."

"Oh. Oh. Don't be. I shouldn't have said anything. My wife says I'm always sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. It's just... well, enough said. I'm sorry."

"It is all right. Clearly there has been too much left unsaid. I admit that I have considered ending our relationship, based on what I believed were serious incompatibilities. Your insights have given me much to consider. It is particularly distressing that Bruce could believe I would blame him in any way for my brother's attack. I will make certain to disabuse him of that."

"Thank you, Data. I have to say, the better I get to know you, the more I understand why my son is so crazy about you. Maybe I'm just talking out of school again, but I'm not sure you know that after that hearing Bruce was widely seen amongst the cybernetics community as having been personally and professionally humiliated.

"I asked him how he could possibly believe you were a person when he knew better. Data, he said to me, "He's merciful, Dad." He told me you could have cut him dead, utterly finished him professionally. But you didn't. That's when everything changed for him. That's when Bruce saw _you_ , not your programming."

Data's brow creases. "Why would I have 'cut him dead'? While I thought his proposed procedure was ill advised and potentially dangerous, it was clear he did not believe I would be harmed. He had spent 25 years studying me and it would have been counterproductive to his research and goals to damage me. Once I was no longer in danger, it was only logical to encourage Bruce to continue his work."

"Well, don't tell _him_ that," the admiral says. "No, seriously, don't. Ever since then it's been 'Data this', 'Data that', Data, Data, Data _._ Honestly, I think he fell a little bit in love with you that day.

"I really hope you two can work things out. I don't think a man could ask for a finer son-in-law. By the way, I meant what I said earlier. You _are_ family, no matter what happens between you and my son. I want you to know that, should you ever be in need of a favor, or more, I will use every scrap of influence I have to your benefit."

"Thank you, sir."

"Bill."

Data nods. "Bill."

"There you go. Look, Data, I've got a million things to take care of before we catch the shuttle in the morning. I'll keep in touch. Maddox out."

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline (canon [fic]):  
> • 2344: _Yesterday's Enterprise_. The _Enterprise_ -C is destroyed by Romulans while defending a Klingon outpost on Narendra III.  
> • 2367: _BOBW II_. Battle of Wolf 359 - 39 ships lost, 11000+ dead  
> • 2370: _Descent II._ Lore is deactivated [and sent to the Daystrom annex for research]  
> • 2371: _Generations_. Data's newly installed emotion chip fuses into his neural net. [Data and Bruce begin a relationship after a disastrous shuttle accident on the way to the Daystrom annex]  
> • 2372: Data and Geordi transfer aboard the new Enterprise . War with the Borg and the Dominion looms.  
> 


End file.
